The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for lifting a container and relates more specifically to a detachable handle that also provides support for plants growing in a container.
Many container lifting devices are designed to support containers by grasping or clamping an upper edge region of the container that is adjacent to the main aperture of the container. Such mechanisms are rather complex and require a substantial amount of clamping or gripping force on this upper edge region in order to support the weight of the container. The conventional container lifting devices are likely to slip or disengage from the upper edge region of container if they are subjected to abrupt or sudden lateral forces applied to the lifting device. If a container is elevated during the application of such lateral forces, the container lifting device could release its container and the container could be damaged as a result of a fall.
While a container lifting device may slip or inadvertently release a container due to sudden lateral forces, conventional container lifting devices may also inadvertently release the container due to excessive weight of the material disposed within the container. For example, when a container includes soil and a plant disposed within the soil, a container lifting device could release an upper edge region of the container due to the excessive weight created by the plant and its respective soil. Further, excessive weight is also created when water is added to the soil in the plant container. Some conventional container lifting devices are also designed to function as a trellis or a structure or frame of lattice work that supports climbing plants. However, such trellis type lifting devices focus more on the esthetic features and plant supporting function as opposed to properly securing the container so that the container is easily lifted without the inadvertent or sudden release of the container.
Thus there is need for container lifting devices that provide rigid support of a container when subjected to abrupt lateral forces or when the container is filled with dense material such as potting soil and plants or the like. There is a further need for a container lifting device that can support growing plants while having an increased contact area with the container in order to provide more rigid support thereof.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with conventional lifting devices which have inherent limitations based upon their intended gripping or clamping region of a container. The container lifting device of the present invention increases the number of contact points with a container without requiring a rather complex mechanical structure. The present invention contacts an edge region of a container in addition to apertures already existing in the container. Consequently, the complexity and inadvertent release of containers associated with conventional container lifting devices are substantially eliminated by the present invention. Further, the container lifting device of the present invention has the capability of rigidly supporting a container while facilitating proper plant growth of plants disposed within the soil of the container. In other words, the present invention serves as a trellis to foster growth of a plant such that breakage or bowing of a plant is substantially eliminated. The container lifting device of the present invention provides rigid support of the container while being readily detachable from the container.
Stated more specifically, the present invention relates generally to container lifting devices employing a handle, stabilizing extensions, and aperture engaging structures. The container lifting devices of the present invention comprise a handle and first and second longitudinal members extending from the handle. Each longitudinal member includes an end section where an aperture engaging structure is positioned. The container lifting device further includes stabilizing extensions that are positioned along respective longitudinal members between the handle and the aperture engaging structures. The stabilizing extensions and the longitudinal members enclose an edge region of the container adjacent to a main opening of the container while the aperture engaging structures pass through existing apertures adjacent to the bottom of the container or a region of the container spaced from a main opening.
To enclose the edge region of a container, each stabilizing extension can have a substantially J-shape. Similarly, in order to readily engage existing apertures of a container, each aperture engaging structure can have a substantially J-shape. Due to the relative positioning of the aperture engaging structures and the stabilizing extensions of the container lifting device and when each has a substantially J-shape, the mechanisms face each other in such a manner to form a substantially C-shape for increasing the number of contact points with the container.
In order to increase portability and facilitate attaching and detaching of the container lifting device, the container lifting device of the present invention is flexible such that each longitudinal member is capable of being moved towards an opposing longitudinal member. Such a feature permits the aperture engaging structures to pass through and lock into apertures of containers having various diameters. In order words, the container lifting device can adapt to many different containers having multiple sizes or shapes or both.
Similar to the flexibility of the longitudinal members, each stabilizing structure is movable relative to a respective longitudinal member. In one aspect of the present invention, each stabilizing structure is movable relative to a respective longitudinal member such that the stabilizing structure can adjust for various thicknesses of edge regions of a container. In another aspect of the present invention, each stabilizing extension is slideable along a respective longitudinal member in order to adjust to a height of a container. To facilitate movement of each stabilizing extension outwardly relative to a longitudinal member, each stabilizing extension can include a spring section. Each spring section can include a coil spring or a region designed to flex in response to a predetermined amount of force. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the container is a plant container and the apertures disposed within the container are water drain holes. While the container lifting device of the present invention is adjustable to containers of various sizes, shapes, thicknesses, etc., the container lifting device can include cross members connecting the longitudinal members together. The cross members are capable of supporting additional longitudinal members or plants that are disposed within the container. Each cross member can be connected to respective longitudinal member by a spot weld.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for moving a plant container with a detachable handle includes flexing at least two end members of the handle toward each other. The method further includes moving the flexed end members through material disposed within the plant container. Next, each flexed end of the handle is guided towards an aperture of the plant container. Each end member is released such that each end member passes through a respective aperture. Next, the stabilizing extensions are engaged with sides of the plant container. A force is then applied to the handle such that each end member contacts a side of a respective aperture within the container.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved container lifting device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container lifting device that provides rigid support of a container but is also capable of adjusting to containers of various sizes and without complex grasping or clamping mechanisms. A further object of the present invention is to provide a container lifting device that also facilitates the proper growth of plants such that breakage or bowing thereof is substantially reduced or eliminated.
That the invention improves over the conventional container lifting devices and accomplishes the advantages described above will become apparent in the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments and the appended drawings and claims.